Something Like You
by Celestial Angel1
Summary: Matt's being chased by his fans again. Will a chance run in with Sora and a fake relationship turn into something more?


SOMETHING LIKE YOU  
Yamato Ishida ran through the empty school as fast as he could, his footsteps echoing throughout the enormous building. He didn't know why he picked that particular place to hide that day, but in the long run, it was a good thing he did. He was a singing sensation, after all, and that was the cause of all his trouble. Girls from all over Odaiba flocked to him whenever he left his house, making him a prisoner in his own town. Today was exceptionally bad, as Yamato was being chased by about ten rabid fans at once. He turned a corner and came face to face with two more screaming fans. Yamato's blue eyes widened in horror as the duo lunged for him, screaming his name into the still air.   
'Just my luck. . . . . ' Yamato thought as he dodged the crazed girls and ran into the chemistry lab, slamming the door behind him. He leaned against the door, his breath hard, sweat forming on his forehead.  
"Well, what do we have here? Yamato Ishida? This is a lovely sight! And me all alone!" a female voice commented from the back of the room. Yamato tensed, then relaxed after realizing who the girl was.  
"Lord, Sora, I hate it when you do that to me! Give me a heart attack, please!" Yamato said as he bolted the door with a chair. The young redhead laughed good naturedly and tossed a white labcoat to Yamato, who put it on.  
"So, what are you doing, Sora? I mean, school's out for the day, and you're here fiddling with chemicals." Yamato asked as Sora mixed two chemicals together, causing a purple foam to errupt from the bottle it was contained in.  
"I'm just playing around with some fertilizers for my mom's shop. And what are you doing here, Yamato? Hiding from your harem?" Sora teased the blonde boy thoughtfully. Yamato sighed heavily, handing a chemical Sora pointed out to her.  
"They're unstoppable! I can't think of a way to keep them away from me!" Yamato cried, exasperated. Sora laughed and mixed two more chemicals together.  
"It could be worse. . . ." Sora said as she concentrated on her work. The doorknob rattled, and Yamato froze in pure fear. Six or seven faces were plastered on the glass door, all of them screaming Yamato's name.  
"No, I don't think so. . . . Sora, whatever you do, don't hate me for this." Yamato replied as he pulled Sora to him quickly. Sora looked at Yamato with puzzled rust colored eyes for a moment before Yamato leaned in and kissed her softly. He heard the crowd outside cry out on anger, then the sound of their footsteps disappearing, but he continued to kiss Sora's lips with careful discipline.   
'Please don't hate me. . . . .please don't hate me. . . . .' Yamato thought as he released Sora, who stood rather shakily, looking into Yamato's blue eyes nervously.  
"Sora, I-" Yamato started, but was interrupted by Sora's hand smacking his face. Yamato rubbed his sore cheek tenderly. She hadn't hit him hard, she didn't have the courage to, but still, the principle of it made it sting a lot more than it should have.  
"Yamato, they now think we are together. And what do you think we're going to do about it?" Sora demanded, her voice showing her concern over the matter. Yamato knew that he set Sora up to be gossip for about two weeks, and he looked down at his feet solemnly.  
"Um, what if we stage a relationship? I know, it's stupid, but we could 'go out' for a few weeks, then 'break up' and go back to normal. You're my best friend, Sora. Please help me." Yamato suggested suddenly. Sora looked from Yamato to the door, then back to Yamato.  
"Fine. But this better work by three weeks, Yamato Ishida. I can't be yours forever, especially if I'm not even really yours to begin with." Sora replied. Yamato took Sora's hand in his and walked with her out the door. As they left the school, a crowd of girls ran up tp Yamato, one of which tried to kiss him. Sora wrapped her arms around Yamato and glared at the girls.  
"Back off, he's my boyfriend." Sora said confidently. She felt so wierd talking about her best friend that way, but she knew she had to sound genuine.  
"I don't believe you. Prove it!" one girl cried angrilly. The other girls nodded, leaving Yamato and Sora against the wall.  
"Kiss each other. I want to know you are really together." another girl challenged. Sora swallowed hard as Yamato turned her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sora wrapped her arms around Yamato's neck and moved closer as they met for their second fake kiss of their fale relationship.   
'I have to make this look real. . . ' Yamato thought as he pried Sora's mouth open with his. He felt Sora tense as they kissed longer and longer. Finally, they broke their kiss to see the girls looking hatefully at Sora. Muttering as they walked away, the girls scattered, each stalking away in a different direction.  
"I'm so sorry, Sora, I had to make it look real. If it's any consolation, you are an awesome kisser." Yamato said quietly as he took Sora's hand and walked with her to her car.   
"Next time, I'd like a little warning before you decide to stick your tongue in my mouth." Sora replied, sounding angry and scared all in one.  
"Okay. . . " Yamato answered as Sora got into her car and drove away. Yamato ran his hand through his blonde hair and hopped into his car.  
'Maybe I shouldn't be so mean to him. . . . he's just trying to get a break from all those psycho fans. And he was an awesome kisser too. It wouldn't be too horrible if we actually ended up together.' Sora thought as she drove slowly home.  
'I wish I hadn't dragged Sora into this, she's so innocent, and look what I've done. I could fall for her, I think.' Yamato thought as he started his car and left the school parking lot.  
The following day, when Yamato and Sora arrived at school together in Yamato's car, they met a barrage of questions and angry stares from all the girls in the school. Both teens swallowed before locking hands and making their way into the school for class, a swarm of people behind them, watching and talking.  
By lunch, the rumors had gotten to all the students, and even the teachers were informed about the relationship. Sora and Yamato ate with their usual friends, who nervously looked around the busy cafeteria, which was unusually quiet that day.  
"Geez, you'd think somebody died today! I didn't know that you twos relationship was that important to everyone!" Taichi, a tall boy with wild brown hair commented, his chocolate eyes bright and teasing. Yamato smiled and fed Sora a grape. Jyou, a blue haired boy with dark focused eyes, adjusted his glasses on his face pensively.  
"What I don't understand is why you two didn't tell us, I mean, we're all friends here." Jyou pointed out, pouting somewhat. Mimi giggled and punched Jyou playfully.  
"Oh Jyou, let it be. We didn't tell anybody we were dating until after about a month. I don't see what a week would hurt, right?" Mimi said, swiping a strand of chestnut hair from her pretty face. Her brown eyes locked with Jyou's as she smiled sweetly.  
"Well, I guess we didn't know how to say it. . . " Sora replied. Yamato nodded and smiled at Sora, who smiled back weakly. Koushirou, a shorter red haired boy, looked up from his laptop.  
"Sora and Yamato are together?!" Koushirou cried loudly. Yamato smacked his forehead and rolled his eyes, annoyed. Sora laughed outloud along with everyone else.  
"I swear, Koushirou, you need to get away from that machine!" Yamato cried. Everyone laughed again and left as the bell rang, sending them all to class.  
Sora was waiting beside Yamato's car after school when a couple of older girls walked up to her, their faces smeared with false kindness.  
"Well, if it isn't Miss Sora I-have-Yamato-Ishida-I-am-God. What are you doing out here all alone? Where's your blonde hottie?" one girl taunted meanly. Sora looked from one girl to the other, growing more and more nervous. The other girl pinned Sora to the car, her face inches from Sora's.  
"I want to tell you this right now. Lose Yamato, because he's mine. I don't know who would actually want you anyway." the second girl hissed. Sora closed her eyes, praying that Yamato would come.  
'Why is everyone so bent out of shape about this? And it isn't even real!!!' Sora thought frantically as she felt the two girls grab her arms roughly.   
"What should we do with her?" one girl said evilly. She watched the other girl grin slowly.  
"Oh I don't know, let's just beat the crap out of her." the other girl said darkly. Sora closed her eyes again as the second girl raised her hand, but when nothing happened, Sora opened her eyes to see Yamato holding the girls' arm above her head.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Yamato demanded harshly. The girls looked at Yamato, their eyes big and scared.  
"We were just. . . . oh forget it. Why do you like her? She's nothing! You should go out with us, we'll do a lot more than she'll do for you." the first girl spat suddenly. Yamato frowned and pushed the girls away.  
"Don't you ever come near her again, do you hear me? And she isn't a nothing, she's everything to me!" Yamato said angrilly. Sora's eyes widened as Yamato said those words.  
'Does he really mean that? No, it must be part of the act..' Sora thought. Yamato turned to Sora and hugged her.  
"Are you alright?" Yamato asked. Sora nodded, and Yamato leaned down and kissed Sora gently. Sora returned the kiss for the sake of the act, and soon realized the girls were long gone.  
'What was that? The girls had their backs to us when he kissed me. . . it must have just been a precaution. . . . yeah.' Sora thought as she pulled away from Yamato, who looked down at Sora sweetly.  
'Why in the world did I just kiss her?!' Yamato asked himself as he looked down at her confused face.   
"Sora, I-" Yamato started. Sora backed away and ran toward her house, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Yamato shook his head slightly, kicking himself for his mistake.  
'Please don't lead me on, Yama. . . ' Sora pleaded mentally as she sprinted home to her room. She flopped onto her bed and cried herself to sleep.  
Almost a week went by, and the school became used to Sora and Yamato being together. Although they kept their secret up during the day, the fake couple never talked much after school. They never went out on a date, which made Taichi a little suspicious, but other than that, everyone thought nothing was wrong.   
"Sora. . . um, there's a concert I have to do at the coffee shop this Thursday, and um, I think it'd be good if we showed up together. Um, is that okay?" Yamato asked timidly as he drove Sora home after school. Sora looked at Yamato nervously, afraid of him kissing her like he did almost a week ago. She felt as every day went by, every time they kissed, she felt more love in it than anything. And that scared her more than anything because she couldn't control herself when Yamato kissed her. It was almost as if he took over her mind when he kissed her, even if it wasn't real.  
"Um, yeah, that sounds great. Well, I'll see you tomorrow. . . . wait, someone's tailing us." Sora replied as she put on a false smile and kissed Yamato passionately. Yamato widened his eyes in shock as Sora took the initiative and kissed him long and hard.   
'I know we should stop, but I just can't. . . . something about her makes me want to kiss hert forever. Oh God, I've fallen in love with her, my best friend.' Yamato thought as they continued to make out furiously.  
'I can't stop him. . . or is it myself that I can't stop?' Sora thought as she continued to kiss her best friend. The need for oxygen arose, and the couple parted, panting.   
"God, Sora, you about killed me there! But seriously, I have something to tell you. . ." Yamato said, his breathing hard. Sora opened the car door and ran out of the car.  
"Sora! Wait!" Yamato yelled as Sora slammed her door. He ran his hand through his hair with frustration.  
"How can I tell you I love you when you run away?" Yamato asked himself aloud as he drove out of Sora's driveway angrilly.  
"If you only knew how hard I've fallen for you, Yama. . . but I can't let you tell me you don't love me too. . . " Sora cried aloud into her pillow.  
It was Thursday night, and the coffee house was packed with people coming to listen to Yamato and his band. Sora waded through the crowd, her VIP pass in hand. The bodyguard let her inside, and soon Sora was seated in the front row, right in front of Yamato, who smiled at the sight of her. He'd gotten especially dressed up for her that night, it was a special night for him after all. And he noticed that she was dressed very well too, her black mini skirt and white haltar top accenting her auburn hair. Yamato fiddled with the neck of his black shirt and brushed some dust off his matching pants.   
"Good evening, everyone!" Yamato cried over the noise of the crowd, who quieted after hearing Yamato's voice.   
" Tonight I want to sing a song by the American group, *NSYNC. It's called 'Something Like You', and it's for a very wonderful person in my life, Sora Takenouchi." Yamato said, looking directly into Sora's eyes as the music started, and the crowd screamed happily. Yamato took a breath, and began singing softly.  
"So many times, I thought I held it in my hands. But just like grains of sand, love slipped through my fingers. And so many nights, I asked the Lord above. 'Please make me lucky enough to find a love that lingers.' Something keeps telling me that you could be my answered prayer. You must be heaven sent, I swear. 'Cuz something happens when you look at me I forget to speak. Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak. Could this be true this is what God has meant for me because I can't believe something like you could happen to me." Yamato sang, his voice rising with emotion. Sora looked into Yamato's eyes and noticed the sincerity within them. She smiled at him as he began the next verse.  
'Girl, in your eyes, I feel your fire burn. All your secrets I will learn, even if it takes forever. With you by my side I can do anything I don't care what tomorrow brings, as long as we're together. My heart is telling me that you could be my meant to be. I know it every time we touch. 'Cuz something happens when you look at me I forget to speak. Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get do weak. Could it be true this is what God has meant for me 'cuz baby I can't believe that something like you could happen to me." Yamato continued softly. Sora felt tears brimming in her eyes, which she wiped away absently.   
"He does love me." Sora said quietly. Yamato smiled again, still singing.  
"Something magical, something spiritual. Something stronger than the two of us alone. Something physical, something undeniable nothing like anything that I've ever known. 'Cuz something happens when you look at me I forget to speak. Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak. Could it be true this is what God has meant for me, 'cuz baby I can't believe that something like you could happen to me. I can't believe that you happened to me." Yamato finished, taking a bow at the end. The crowd suddenly went wild, rushing up to the stage, knocking Sora down in the process. Yamato watched in horror as the screaming fans trampled Sora underneath their feet.  
"Sora!" Yamato yelled as he jumped off the stage and shoved people away in an effort to find Sora. He found her crumpled beside her chair, her face and arms bruised and bloody. Her white shirt was smeared with blood from cuts all over her body.  
"Oh, God, Sora!" Yamato cried as he picked her up and ran with her out to his car, dazed fans following crazily.  
Yamato waited outside Sora's room for the doctor to relay the news on her condition. He'd been waiting for almost an hour, and hour of worrying and praying for his best friend. Sora's door opened, and a doctor in a white labcoat walked out slowly. Yamato leapt up out of his chair and faced the doctor.  
"Is she okay? Please tell me she's alright!" Yamato cried hysterically. The doctor put his hand on Yamato's shoulder, scaring him immensely.  
"Oh God, she's not dead!" Yamato whispered. The doctor shook his head negatively. Yamato let out a loud sigh of relief.  
"She'll be okay, she's just bruised and sore. Nothing was broken, lukily, so she'll be out tomorrow." the doctor said as he turned and left Yamato alone. Yamato stood silent for a second, then ran into the room where Sora lay, her face and arms covered with little bandages and butterfly stiches. She looked at Yamato and smiled, her left eye bruised, her mouth cut slightly.  
"Yamato. . . " Sora said weakly. Yamato walked quickly to Sora's bed and took one of her hands in his.  
"You scared me so much. . . and I want you to listen to me while I tell you this. I love you very much, I mean this was just a game at first, but now I have realized that I do love you more than anything in my life. I just had to tell you that, and I know you don't feel the same, so-" Yamato rambled quickly. Sora put her fingers on Yamato's mouth and smiled.  
"I know you love me. And I love you too. . . " Sora replied as she kissed Yamato gently. Yamato smiled happily, and hugged Sora, who hugged him back.  
"No more faking, huh?" Sora joked weakly. Yamato smiled with relief.   
"No. I want us to be real from today until the end of time." Yamato answered, kissing Sora again.  
  



End file.
